


Atonement

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: He kept plants. Not because he enjoyed it, but because he felt there was something he needed to make up for.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/gifts).



Read=======================>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
